The Angel Blood
by penneforsure
Summary: The girl watched her brother fight the two siblings. She was the girl who called Valentine her dad. The girl who had more than half of her body filled with the Angel blood. The girl who could hug the male Sohma's without turning them into their animal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I basically just fell in LUV with the manga/anime Fruits Baskets. **

**Don't judge.**

**Anywho. This story is starting from the very beginingish.**

The tiny blonde girl walked to the institute freezing cold, so she hugged her coat closer to her as she knocked the door of the institute. She was looking for her brother, Jace. She was 14 now, so he must be 16ish, she thought to herself. While wandering her mind began to wander, also.

_The first time she had seen her brother she had been 12. He had been training with the Lightwoods while she was spying on him, the institute that she was staying at wanted to watch every training session as much as possible. Anyway, it was a dark rainy day the children were sparring, Alec and Isabelle against Jace. A two on one match. Taylor knew that she would've won if she was in Jace's place, easily, but Jace seemed to be having a hard time standing up against both of them. She was about to stand up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her trainer, or as she called him, dad._

"_Hey dad." She said while she looked at the face of Valentine._

"_Taylor, could you too keep an eye on that blonde boy for me?"_

"_How?"_

"_Well, consider it your first mission. I want you to pretend to be lost and then get accepted into their Institute. Then get close to Jace."_

"_You mean you basically want me to spy on him."_

_Valentine smiled._

"_Yes. Use your phone to text me everyday about what's going on. Is that okay?"_

"_Yea. Sure I guess. But, I want you to give me a little push." She said smirking. _

_Valentine nodded the drew his hand back and slapped her face, and then pushed her forward, toward the 3 children._

_She watched them as she fell forward. They instantly stopped sparring and ran over._

"_Who is that?"_

"_Is she a mudane?"_

"_Someone should get some help."_

"_Isabelle, can you go get mom?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Jace, help me pick her up."_

_When they leaned her against the wall she slid back letting he curly blonde hair cover half of her face. She felt somebody push it away. And then she heard somebody breathe out a deep breath._

"_Jace, she looks just like you!"_

She smiled at the memory. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her feet, she looked down and saw Church. She followed him to Jace's room. He left and she knocked lightly on the door. He opened with a smirk on his face.

"You just aren't able to stay away from my sexiness have you?"

"Shut up. In case your forgot, WE ARE SIBLINGS." She said, while pushing past him into his freakishly neat room. She sat on his bed, while he closed the door and sat down on his blue chair.

"So you called?" she asked Jace.

"Yea, Maryse wanted to talk to you, but I to catch up with you first. So. What school are you going to now?"

"I have no idea, one with retarded uniforms and some place south of the city."

"Jace, Mom says come down for di- TAYLOR!" Isabelle said while opening the door, and then attacking her with a hug.

"Hey Izzy."

"Mom's waiting for you in the kitchen, Jace. And Taylor! I think she's gonna want you to stay for dinner."

"Sure." Taylor said while smiling and walking out with them.

When they got to the kitchen Alec and Max were already sitting at the table.

"TAYLOR!" both Max and Alec exclaimed at the same time, causing Maryse to turn around from the fridge.

"Hey guys." Taylor said smiling.

"Taylor, you must stay for dinner!" Maryse said. She nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing."

"OOF. I feel fat now." Taylor said while leaning against one of the library's couches.

"You're not fat." Maryse said while walking in, giving the others a sign telling them to 'go'.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Taylor asked.

"Well," Maryse started. "It's the Clave."

Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"What about them?" she asked curiously.

"They want to see if you can be truly trusted. So as a trust mission they are going to send you to Japan. There has been a lot of demon activity there. They thought you would be perfect for clearing up the problem, you up for it?" Taylor nodded slowly, stood up and left the room.

**Taylor POV:**

The moment I got off the plane I recognized the guy who the Clave told me to keep an eye on. Shigure Sohma. Apparently this guy lives in the woods, and spends his days writing manga and making little animals out of wood. Kinda creepy if you ask me. Anyway, I saw him talking to a shopkeeper about something, so I decided go into the small little shop. It was filled with a bunch of little toys. There were animal statues, calendars, books, shirts, basically anything that you would find in a Japanese airport store. I chose to "look" at the items closest to the two men, the animal statues. When I picked them up you could definitely tell they were hand made. You could see the brush strokes made by the small brushes, and they were just so darn cute!

"Look! Even that blonde American seems to be interested in them, so why are you telling me you can't take these!" Shigure said, while pushing the box toward the shopkeeper. He hesitated for a moment, but then he took it.

"Fine, Mr. Sohma, but you can only get 1/3 of the pay, I'm afraid that the business is getting a bit slow." The shopkeeper replied. I started to feel a bit guilty, I had made Shigure believe that I was interested in the animals, and he used it to convince the shopkeeper to take them from him, so I decided to take the cat, the rat, the dog, the cow, the tiger and the rabbit. And they cost a pretty decent price for handmade products. As I walked up to the two men I felt Shigure's eyes on me. The shopkeeper turned to me. I smiled brightly.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if I could purchase these statues?" The shopkeepers eyes twinkled.

"Of course!"

He walked over to the corner, I followed him and Shigure followed me. _(LOL CREEPY STALKER!)_

"That will be $24.50." The shopkeeper said. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out $30.00.

"You can keep the change." I said.

"But…there's no need… really."

"No. I insist. Besides I really admire the handiwork of these adorable little things!" I said smiling again.

"Well," he said "Actually that's the guy who made all of these. Shigure! Why don't you escort her to her staying place! Is someone picking you up? Do you need a place to stay? Shigure, aren't Yuki and Kyo staying at their uncles place?"

"Ummm." I said while blushing.

"OH. You guys can go talk this out outside! I have another customer to help!" the shopkeeper said while walking to a girl looking at the shirts.

"Shall we?" Shigure asked.

I nodded. As we walked out I turned to the shopkeeper and waved. He smiled and waved back.

"So, do you need a ride to your staying place, or do you need a place to stay, because my place is perfectly free." This was it! My chance to get to know him better and keep an eye on him. Don't mess up Taylor, don't. I blushed and stuttered.

"Uh-I - y-yea. I'm sure I can find a taxi and ask him to give me the name of a cheap hotel." I looked into his eyes, while making mine big and round. He shook his head.

"No, your staying with me. How long will you need to be here?"

As long as it takes for me to figure out this towns secret.

**SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Horrible?**

**Amazing?**

**Tell me in your reviews. **

**And guys, just so you know. I have updated my other stories. But I haven't gotten much reviews. SO I need more reviews! **

**P.S. This was 5 whole pages on word.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure studied the young girl while walking to the house. She had curly, waist high, fair blonde hair. And her eyes were the bluest that he had ever seen. Though she had a small body she seemed to have a lot of muscle. When they got to the house he showed her to Kyo's room. When they said their goodnights Shigure went to his room to think.

"_As long as it takes for me to figure out this town's secret." She had murmured under her breath._

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe a week or two, I am just visiting to see the agriculture." She said louder._

_Was she trying to say that she was doing both? And secret? What secret? The only secret here is our family secret, that isn't the whole town, I think. I wonder… Shigure thought to him self._

"_Oh, yes I would guess that the people and places here are very different for America?" he had asked her, to keep up a conversation, and to keep away the silent awkwardness._

"_It's not as different as people would think." She started to say "I come from New York. We also have a bunch of cities and a downtown. Though, I'm not used to seeing all the Japanese language, well maybe in China town, but that's not Japanese."_

"_I guess you wouldn't." Shigure chuckled._

"_So, what is your place like?"_

"_It's just a two flat."_

"_Um, not to offend or anything, but do you have any electronics? Like a TV or phone or maybe even a radio?"_

"_Yes, we have a TV and phone and radio."_

"_Okay!"_

_She had then smiled a sweet, happy smile._

"_Japan isn't that old."_

_She laughed._

(It's my line break)

**The Next Day:**

Shigure woke up the next morning and made tea. When he finished he sat down at the table to think some more, the Taylor came running down the stairs in a pair of dark skinny jeans, black Uggs and an Areopostal t-shirt. He gawked at her. She looked at him as she sat across from him.

"Why are you looking at like that?"

"Your clothes are very, umm, different."

"Yea, about that, I was wondering if there was a store that I could buy any, like I don't know how to say this, umm, Japanese clothes."

"Yea, I could drop you off after breakfast."

"Oh, its okay, really. I'm good at memorizing, so I already figured out the way to the downtown here."

"All right, but you can only leave after you eat something."

She smiled her pretty smile.

**Taylor's POV:**

After breakfast I thanked Shigure and told that I would be back before midnight. He nodded, said yes, and walked me to the door. I pretended to walk off but then had came back when he closed the door. I knew he was going to do something important, so I though I would spy for a few minutes.

"_No, Hari, I wont let her hug or touch me. - It's only for a little while, till she goes back to America. - So I can go visit him? - Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. - Bye!"_

He had been on the phone. Talking to another guy. And why can't I hug him or touch him? Oh well, I'll just go shopping now. I'll try to like hug him or fall on him when I get or something.

Okay, so I admit it. It took me 20 minutes to find my way out of the forest. Then once I got to downtown it took me a while to find another girl my age. It was just a bunch of middle aged people and old people. Wait, what day is it again? Right, it's Thursday, which means everybody my age is probably in school. So I just wandered around till I saw reasonable clothes. The store was actually just a fabric store that had examples of clothes in the front. I decided to try it out. So I went in and saw two people talking in the corner. They both looked up the moment I came in.

"Hello." said the white haired man. The girl just looked at me.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Let's hope I can. What do you need help with?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm actually dressed very different from anyone here, because I come from New York, where everybody looks like this, do you think you could give me a few ideas on what to get, or maybe find me a tailor?"

He smiled.

"Well, here we can make you clothes or you could buy fabric to make your own. And, I kind of like your clothes. Maybe we could make a little mix of both of our clothes?"

I smiled.

"Yes. I think I would like that."

"Come follow me into the back, we could design some clothing."

When we finished it was just about time to get going, around 10. So I thanked him and began to leave. But I walked back in.

"Wait, do you need a name or anything?" he shook his head, I nodded and walked out.

When I walked out, it was about pitch black. Around demon time. Hmm I was having so much fun shopping that I forgot about my mission.

Lets hope that I don't run into one right now, I thought as I turned into the woods. Then I heard a big gigantic ROAR. Damn you world. I ran toward the sound and saw a really ugly one tearing braches of trees, as if to be gathering wood for a fire.

"HEY UGLY!" I shouted. You may not know this, but demons aren't completely retarded, just mostly. What I mean is that they have brains, not very good ones, but they do. So he turned to me and roared.

"Not only are you ugly, but you have horrible breath." I muttered to myself as I dug in my boots.

"Where's that damned sword?" I muttered to myself, finally I found it, called out its name, it glowed and expanded.

"Finally, HEY UGLY! Why don't you pick on something your own, uh… POWER! YEA, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMETHING YOUR OWN POWER!" Sigh that made absolutely no sense…

It ran toward me lashing out its tail, and let me tell you, it was a really hurtful looking one. It had spikes with liquid pouring from it. Poison most likely.

"Nasty things."

I ducked just before it could hit me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Shut up, it's actually a thing that shoots out needles that injects poison in the thing that I shot at, killing it. It's a new weapon that Alec invented for me when he had heard that I was going to Japan. Anyway, I better stop babbling before this thing manages to kill me. I shot the needle at its heart and it quickly fell down, but not before two more arrived.

"SO! WHERE'S THE CAMP KIDDIES?" I yelled out once again to the other demons, I checked my cell phone. Dammit. I only have one more left! But, how? Alec had made sure there were 3 in it before I left. Right, right. I had to kill the one in the toilet at the airport so that I could pee… I shot the one closest to me to give myself more time to prepare. But these things were different from the first demon. It moved faster, and shot, what MORE NEEDLES? ENOUGH WITH THE NEEDLES. Anyway, where was I? Right and it shot its teeth, which were needles, from its mouth. I didn't have enough time to move before it hit me, but I adjusted my position so that it would just cut part of my skin and keep going on. The demon was unpredictable. It would randomly shoot at me, so I kept on getting cuts everywhere. Then when I tried to move it would shoot once again. I had no idea how I would get out of this situation. Finally I was so tired. But I figured out how to get it. I had fast reflexes. As long as it shoots me, and I knew where I would go, I would be able to grab it and insert it in my cell phone so that I could I shoot it. So I stood there. Just watching it. Finally I saw it raise his head, getting ready to shoot me. I took a deep breath and it shot, I was so surprised by its speed that I barely caught it. I caught it when it barely touched my nose. I quickly shoved the needle in the phone and shot. And it finally shot. I walked over, limping, and used my sword to cut it across its neck and walked away from the demon. I would heal myself with the stele later, when I get back to the house, I just need some strength to actually get to the house. I got there and knocked on the. Shigure answered it with a look of surprise on his face. And, I just collapsed into his arms!

**DONE I AM DONE! How was it? Did I do a good job of doing the fight scene?**

**Hehe, Taylor is being pretty sarcastic when she fights, don't worry that's how's she's supposed to be.**

**Anywho. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I will try to update more often, but expect shorter chapters.**

**.**

**This will be short, but I'll try to make it extra, extra good. So, heres the next chapter.**

**Taylor POV:**

"_We're home!"_

"_Uh, Taru, you seem tired! Why don't you go sleep!"_

"_Are you sure, Shigure?''_

"_Yes, yes, go to bed darling."_

"_Oh, all right then."_

I heard footsteps walk away, then I squinted lightly too see if anyone else was above there. No one was. I looked around quietly, for another check. Still no one. All of a sudden I heard footsteps, I put my head down quickly.

"… _Who is this?"_

"_ANOTHER GIRL!"_

"_Kio, Yuki, I was wondering if you know anything to do with healing dart punctures of sword cuts."_

"_Yea, a bit. Master gave me first aid training for multiple stuff, why?"_

"_Look at her arms."_

I felt somebody take the blanket off my shoulders, and pull it down to my waist.

"_Holy shit."_

"_How-When-What-How?"_

"_I don't know, she just came home earlier, and she collapsed…"_

"_And?"_

"_She fell into my arms."_

Silence.

What's so bad about falling into his arms? Oh, right their secret… Whatever that was.

"_And, I'm guessing something different happened?"_

"_Yea, I didn't turn."_

"_No… dog replaced you?"_

"_What do you think, Kio?"_

"…"

"_I'll see what can I do."_

I felt someone put some alcohol on me, I gasped and jumped up.

"Well, ow! Fuc- Dammit, give the girl a warning next time, JEEZE." I screeched at the orange haired guy pouring the alcohol one me. His red eyes glared back at me.

"What, tiny little girl can't take some stinging?"

I glared my blue eyes back at him in response. I looked at myself in the mirror, and gave another little shriek.

"MY HAIR. ITS STRAIGHT."

"Taylor, maybe you should sit down." Shigure said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my shoulders.

"I need to get my stel-stuff." I said, walking stiffly toward my room. I felt another hand on my hand once again.

"Get off me." I said calmly. The hand stayed on my shoulder. I whirled around, pissed, and kicked the guy with violet eyes in the chest, sending him into the table, breaking it. All of them looked back at me.

"Somebody's pissed." Shigure said in a singsong voice, tip toeing around orange head and violet eyes.

"Now excuse me." I said turning around, into some other chick. I let out a strangled cry. She shrank back. I huffed and walked past her.

I needed to find my stele. It would heal my poison infected cuts. Once I got into my room I dug in my bag for it. I walked to the bathroom and lifted my shirt, so that I could draw the 'heal' rune on my stomach. As a began drawing a felt the mist starting to disappear, and I saw all of my other runes appear. I focused on my rune, and once I finished I watched all of my cuts slowly heal.

"Much better." I muttered to myself in relief, then I took my phone out, ready to call Jace and Clary, to complain about these crazy Asians.

No one answered.

"Uhg, how am I supposed to tell them what kind of demons there are?" I muttered to myself once again, looking out a window.

"_**What are you?"**_

**I know the ending is fast moving, but I felt really bad and I wanted to update, forgive me? I'll start on the next chapter right now.**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear My Lovely Slightly Nerdy Fellow Fanfic Readers,**

**THIS IS NOT A I AM LEAVING FANFIC NOTE. DO NOT WORRY. I AM HERE FOR A LONG TIME (unless SOPA actually happens)**

**SAY NO TO SOPA.**

**Anyway, that is not the point of the authors note. Right now, I have a little personal story to tell you:**

**There was once a 14 year old girl named Penelope sitting on her bed, copying Peewee's (her friend) Social Studies notes, because she was too lazy to do it during class.**

**When she got to the point about the Industrial Revolution she got distracted by her bright white MacBook. So she opened it and typed in "the jungle by upton Sinclair". Soon enough she was looking at meat packing houses. Then she looked at the children labor pictures. And then went to her favorite picture from history, V-J Day (also called the kiss) and she was all like HOLY SHIT. I NEED TO WRITE AN AU FF ABOUT THIS. BUT… what couples?**

**Which led her to her kitchen, dancing to Accidently in Love and eating green grapes.**

**Then, her brain began to work. She lit a crackling melon candle, brought it to her room and began to write a little FF project for herself. While listening to her friends Ipod because hers got taken away because Penelope had a Facebook that her mother did not want her to have. And she was also listening to the **_**soothing**_** sound of crackling fire.**

…

That's the end of my pointless story to give you guys a pointless update of my life. BUT, I actually did like the idea of writing a AU oneshot of one of my favorite couples during a historical event. But I couldn't decide which ones. That is when I thought of you guys!

What I would like for you to do, if you want to, is to either review on this story or PM me a couple that you want and a AMERICAN historical event. (_If the historical event that you're thinking of is really interesting but like, French or something, PM about it so I can decide whether or not to do it) _

Take note, that I am still an amateur writer in researching and such, so if I don't get everything historically right, don't be mad.

Also, this is a choice thing. So, if I choose NOT to do you story, please don't get offended. Another reason is if I don't know the characters themselves.

Right. SO. Point of this letter:

I want to write stories about my favorite couples during interesting historical time periods/events. Since I can't figure out which couples during which event/period, I want YOU to tell me.

To give you a head start, here are my ships that I like, write/would like to write, and know:

_Puck and Rachel (glee)_

_Sam and Rachel (glee)_

_Mike and Rachel (glee)_

_St. Berry (glee)_

_Draco and Rachel (HP and Glee)_

_Draco and Quinn (HP and Glee)_

_Sebastian and Santana (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Quinn (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Rachel (Glee)_

_Spencer and Toby (PLL)_

_Aria and Ezra (PLL)_

_Santana and Emily (Glee and PLL)_

_Emmett and Bay (SaB)_

_And many others._

I am a book reader along with a TV and Movie watcher. So don't be afraid to give me any suggestions that aren't on here!

**Some Historical Events:**

_V-J Day_

_9/11_

_Our Lady of Angels Fire_

_WW1_

_WW2_

_Industrial Revolution_

_Titanic_

_Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire_

And honestly, that's all I can really think of at the top of my head. Which is another reason why I want to do this. I LOVE HISTORICAL STUFF. And I have no idea why. Like whenever I go to the Museum of Science and Industry, I love looking at all the old planes. And walking through Yesterday's Main Street. And old artifacts.

**So I really hope this project works out for me.**

**~ LuckyDanniPenPen (Penelope)**

**P. S. If I don't write it, write it yourselves. A quote I live by: "If you can't find it on the shelves, write it yourselves".**


	5. Revamp Notice

Hello there! If you're reading this, it means your night/day may be made!

I am planning on revamping this story, which means my muse is just coming back like a landslide.

Hope to see you all soon!

xoxo Penelope


End file.
